Hurricane
by Onyxlight
Summary: No one saw the fight coming until it was too late... Kain didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do and more than anything he wanted Ed to come back out of there and save his ass... Companion piece to the fic Monsoon


**Title**: Hurricane  
><strong>Author<strong>: little ole me ^_^  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Angst  
><strong>Rating<strong>/**Genre**: T / AU  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Roy/Kain, Havoc/Kain mentions of more...  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None that I can see  
><strong>Summary<strong>: No one saw the fight coming until it was too late...  
><strong>Word <strong>**Count**: 1,213  
><strong>AN**: Dedicated to **vexed_wench** to hopefully cheer her up this is a companion piece/follow up to the fic **Monsoon**

* * *

><p>Kain could not believe it.<p>

It was happening right before his eyes…before everyone's eyes but he still couldn't believe it.

It started with innuendo and escalated to the point of assault. If not for Ed and Breda it would have gotten nastier. As it was he still couldn't believe there was a dog fight…in the middle of the office…over him.

As unbelievable as it sounds it happened. Hell it was still going on, even separated the two continued to hurl insults at each as Ed and Breda struggled to separate the quarreling duo. Once Ed had gotten Roy in his private office and Breda had gotten Havoc out of the main office the remaining eyes settled on him.

He didn't know what to say he didn't know what to do and more than anything he wanted Ed to come back out here and save his ass from the weight of their stares.

Like an answer to a dream Ed's voice bellowed for Riza and once she tore her eyes from Kain's flushed face and rushed into Roy's office Ed came out. Hair a mess, clothing rumpled and chest heaving Ed marched to the main doors, pointed at him and said, "You with me, NOW!"

Kain didn't waste any time obeying that order and the moment he scurried out past Ed the alchemist looked at the remaining crew and said, "As the highest ranking officer left here that hasn't lost their goddamn mind I say you all can go home for the day. If anyone gives you any flack, tell them to come take it up with me. So don't be here when I get back!"

With that said Ed slammed the door, put his hand on Kain's shoulder and pointed him in the direction of the stairs. They climbed in silence until they reached the roof. Once out on the graveled rooftop Ed glared at Kain and said, "You didn't follow my advice did you?"

Kain leaned on the stairwell housing, shrank in on himself and lowered his head.

"Now what the hell are you going to do? Not only are two coworkers and former friends at each other's throat the whole office knows your business. This is not good, Kain. Not good at all."

"I know Ed I know it's just… I…"

When Kain slid down slowly until he was seated at Ed's feet the blond sighed, "I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you Kain. I know you didn't mean to cause this but I warned you that having two men vying for you is not the same battleground as having two women, especially when those two men have as much bad history and are as close as those two are."

Kain looked up at Ed but didn't know what to say. It was true Ed had warned him the moment he figured out what was going on. Kain had agreed with, and appreciated Ed's advice of, _pick one, let the other go and do it quick. _

He remembered Ed's appearance on his door step six weeks ago like it was yesterday.

_The doorbell rang early on a Saturday and Kain pried himself out from under a strong arm, pulled on some pants and his robe then headed for the door. When he looked through the peephole and saw it was Ed, he let him in. The blond had strolled in and headed straight for the kitchen to make coffee without so much as a good morning. _

_When he did finally speak to Kain it was to ask a question that confused the dark haired man._

"_So which one are you keeping?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Which. One. Are. You. Keeping," Ed repeated in a mocking manner._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Let me spell it out for you. You have two men sniffing after your ass like hounds after a rabbit. Which one gets to catch you and keep you?"_

_Kain's face flushed crimson at Ed's choice of words. He tried to play dumb but Ed wasn't having it. _

"_I've been there done that Kain. Make all the lame excuses you want. I know you, and them to be frank, too damn well not to see it. You never came out and said you were fucking Havoc but I knew the deal. Then all of a sudden you're Mustang's new lunch buddy. And you can't tell me you're not fucking yet especially with as horny as that bastard stays."_

_Kain looked at him in awe as he made them both a cup of coffee and continued to lecture. By the time they were seated across from each other at the table Ed was smirking over the rim of his cup at Kain. Suddenly his brows met his hairline and he said, "Just go ahead and let Jean down easy and get it over with before it causes a big mess." Ed glanced at the time and said, "Pick one and let the other go and do it quick. I have things to do today." _

_Kain was confused as he followed Ed to the door, "Uh ok I will but how did you…"_

_Ed cut him off by loudly saying, "Don't forget to have your ass at the train station by six this evening you lazy bastard! If you make me and Hughes have to wait around for the nine o'clock to Rush Valley you'll regret it!"_

_Kain was shocked, he didn't even want to ask Ed how he knew Roy was there. When a mumbled voice from down the hall said he' be there on time Ed had left without another word._

"So what is your plan to fix this?" Ed asked a miserable looking Kain.

"I was hoping you had one," Kain mumbled.

Ed sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "I'm assuming you're keeping the bastard."

Kain nodded.

"Ok then I'll go talk to him and you go talk to Jean. I am not being the bearer of bad news. I'll calm his ass down, take him over to Maes and you can find him whenever you're ready. I'll tell him not to wait up, your conversation with Jean is liable to take a while and be draining as hell."

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem what are friends for," Ed said as he smiled at the distraught man, "besides I am gonna tell that Bastard if he ever struggles like that with me again I'm knocking his ass out." Ed said as he rolled his good shoulder, "For a man that sits behind a desk drinking coffee and eating pastries all day he fought like a goddamn wildcat."

"He looks good outside that uniform," Kain said as he stood, "but then again you know that already."

Ed halted for a moment before shooting Kain a shit eating grin over his shoulder, "Now that's a conversation for another day."

Kain smiled and replied with, "I'm looking forward to it."

Together the two men walked back into the stairwell. Kain had a shitload of music to face so he might as well get to it.


End file.
